Crashing And Burning Never Felt So Good
by LadyCizzle
Summary: Sequel to If I Crash And Burn Let It Be In Your Arms:  Danny finally gets Steve out of jail and makes good on his promise to Rachel.  McDanno slash as if you didn't know.


Summary: Hey people. I promised you a sequel and so here I am, upholding my promise to everyone who loved If I Crash and Burn Let It Be In Your Arms. I hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed the first and I really hope you aren't disappointed. Anyways I should go ahead and post if I want to beat the midnight deadline. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own this show. I repeat I do not own this show. Happy now CBS<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Slight spoilers for the finale episode so if you haven't seen, for some insane reason, you probably want to skip this. Also I just want to send a shout out to azurehart over at LJ who beta read for me. She was awesomely helpful and this is dedicated to her for her help.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Crashing And Burning Never Felt So Good<strong>

* * *

><p>It had taken two months. Two long, frustrating, strenuous months but they finally had all the evidence they needed to clear Steve's name and get him released from jail. Sure by the time they finished the investigation into Wo Fat they had exhausted every lead and made so many arrests they lost count but it didn't matter because they finally had the evidence they needed to prove Steve's innocence. The only bitter aspect of the entire case was the Wo Fat had escaped and was currently hiding somewhere in China. Intel given to them by a friend of Jenna's who was also in the CIA.<p>

Danny nervously waited outside the gates and could barely contain himself when he finally saw Steve. He was wearing the same outfit he was arrested and to Danny he seemed a little thinner but he was the same Steve. The same man that Danny found himself insanely in love with.

Finally he couldn't contain himself any longer and flung his body at Steve, wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace. It was the first contact they had since Steve's arrest and while Steve appeared thrown by the action he finally conceded and returned the hug.

They walked to the car in an uncomfortable silence, the tension radiating off Steve was so high that Danny could feel it in his own body. He was sure Steve's time in jail hadn't been pleasant but he didn't know how to approach such a sensitive subject. Plus it didn't help that Steve had never been one eager to share anything bad that happened in his life. Still Danny needed for something to be said so he waited until they finally reached his car before grabbing Steve's wrist. Steve stopped and gave Danny a curious stare.

"Look I know these last few months hasn't been easy on any of us, especially you and that's why I want you to know that I am here whenever you need to talk. 24/7, day or night, rain or shine if you need me I will be there for you. All you have to do is ask."

"You sure you wanna hear anything I have to say," asked Steve.

"I'm listen to whatever it is you want to tell me."

Steve stood silent for a few moments, staring at the leaves on the trees that were blowing in the wind. "You were gonna leave," he finally whispered as he leaned against the side of Danny's car. "You were gonna go back to Jersey with Rachel and Grace and lived together like a normal family should."

"Yeah I was," admitted Danny, nodding his head. "But I swear to god Steve I was going to come back to wrap up all my cases and I wouldn't have left without saying goodbye."

"But you stayed for me. You lost your chance at a family because you felt obligated to get me out of the mess I made. The mess you warned me about."

Danny simply shrugged. "Of course I stayed Steve. Like it or not you're my partner and you don't walk out on your partner. You just don't."

"But it was my mess Danny," hissed Steve as he angrily crossed his arms. "I shouldn't have dragged you into it especially since you have a family to look after. A family that you more than deserve.

Danny stared at Steve flabbergasted. "You say that like you wanted me to get on that plane, leave, and never look back. Is that what you wanted McGarrett," yelled Danny, slapping Steve's arm.

Steve didn't even flinch. "I want you to be happy Danny and I know that you won't be happy here without Rachel and Grace." He paused for moment, taking a deep breath in the process. "How am supposed to feel knowing I ruined your life?"

This time he punched Steve in the arm, hard. "Ruined my life...my god you are freaking idiot."

"I'm an idiot because I want you to be happy," barked Steve as he rubbed the now sore spot on his arm. He didn't understand why Danny was so upset with him.

Danny reached out and gently placed his hands on Steve's neck. "No you're an idiot because dammit Steve, this is where I want to be," replied Danny, pulling Steve closer. "Here, with you, on this god forsaken island because for some reason I can't imagine my life without you and your psychotic ways. You used your Marine training to not only hijack every aspect of my life but you're keeping my heart hostage and you have no intention of every letting it go.

"Danny you know it's Navy and what exactly are you trying to say?"

"How are you not getting this," chuckled Danny as he shook his head disbelievingly. "I, Danny Williams, am in love with you, Steven J. McGarrett, and I want nothing more than to-"

But Danny didn't have a chance to finish his rant when suddenly a pair of lips crashed against his. Immediately he responded, giddy to see that he actually stood a chance with the man who unwittingly captured his heart. His hands slipped from Steve's neck to the SEAL's waist in any effort to pull their two bodies closer together.

They finally pulled apart, breathing heavily but standing close together. Steve was the first to speak. "Shit Danny," mumbled Steve. "If I'd known how you felt we could have been doing this ages ago."

Danny smiled. "Wasn't ready to admit then babe, neither were you."

"And now."

"Now I'll be damned if I let anything get between us ever again."

"Same goes for me," a grin spread wide across Steve face.

"Good." Danny reached into his pocket, pulled out his keys, and placed them into Steve's hand. "Now get your ass in the car. I'm pretty sure you want a shower and some clean clothes before the get together tonight. There are a few people dying to see you."

Steve squeezed the keys in his hands and gave Danny another passionate kiss. "I can't wait," he grinned again as he pulled away and got inside the car, Danny following suit.

When both doors were closed, seatbelts buckled, and engine running, Danny reached over and placed his hand on top of Steve's and squeezed gently. "It's good to have you back Steve," he stated softly.

"It's good to be back."

* * *

><p>Steve stepped into his home for the first time in two months with a smile on his face. His time in jail had been horrific and some days he didn't care what happened to him anymore. The only things that kept him going was knowing that his team believed in him and were fighting to prove his innocence. And Danny's visits. Somehow Danny always visited whenever Steve felt his lowest and he always knew exactly what to say. Steve appreciated that immensely and he was going to tell Danny that as soon as he had the chance.<p>

Danny walked up behind Steve and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey babe why you just standing there?" he asked curiously.

"Just taking it all in I guess," replied Steve shrugging. "For awhile I thought I was never gonna see the inside of this place again."

"Well you're here and so am I and the rest of the team as soon as they get here."

Steve smiled and walked further inside his house. He stopped suddenly again when his foot connected with a small cardboard box filled with clothes sitting in the middle of his living floor. "Danny," began Steve as he turned around to face his partner. "What's this box doing here in the middle of the floor."

"It's mine," replied Danny sheepishly as he scratched the phantom inch on the back of his neck. "I kinda, sorta...I don't know...moved in while you wrongfully imprisoned." When Steve stared at him with a furrowed brow Danny immediately tried his best to explain himself. "It was just easier to research the case here seeing as how your place is substantially bigger than mine and everyone fit."

"And where did you sleep?" asked Steve teasingly.

Danny felt his face flush. "I may have slept in your bed give or take a few nights but that doesn't matter because you're out now and it's time for me to go back to my own place."

"Yeah you're probably right," Steve replied with a small shrug, nodding his head. Suddenly without warning Steve picked up the box but instead of carrying it outside to the Camaro Steve turned towards the stairs.

"Steven what are you doing?"

Steve shrugged again as he ascended up the stairs. "Like you said Danny I'm currently holding your heart hostage so why not your body, mind, and everything else you own as well. I'm not really one to do things by halves."

"Don't you think that that would be moving just a little to fast?" Danny asked cautiously as he followed Steve up the stairs and down the hall.

Steve sat the box on the floor of his bedroom and turned around, wrapping his arms around Danny in the process. "No," he answered honestly. "Because the way I see it I am stupidly in love with you and I would love nothing more than to wake up every morning next to you. Fall asleep with you in my arms and share every aspect of my life with you. No one knows how much time they have on this Earth and if my time in jail has taught me anything it's I should cherish every moment I do have. And I want to cherish them all with you. So Danny, is it alright if I leave this box here in my room and move the rest of your stuff in as soon as possible."

Danny could feel his heart swell inside his chest and any retort he had flew out the window. Instead he wrapped an arm around Steve's neck tightly and pressed their foreheads together. "Well I know for a fact you won't take no for an answer-"

"You're right I won't," interrupted Steve with a coy smile.

"Then I guess I have no choice but to say yes," finished Danny with a grin of his own as Steve leaned down and kissed him feverishly. It took every ounce of restraint Danny had to finally push Steve away and into the direction of the bathroom. "Get in there and shower already will ya before the gang gets here. The sooner they leave the sooner I can drag your sexy ass upstairs to your...I mean our room and do very filthy things to you."

Steve simply gave Danny a quick kiss before removing his shirt and throwing it on the floor next to Danny's feet. "You got it Danno."

* * *

><p>And there you have it folks. The sequel is up and posted and reading to read. Really hope you enjoyed it and if you did don't be afraid to drop me a line. I really appreciate all comments. And don't worry, you haven't seen the last of me. Until next time,<p>

Keep on floating high on cloud nine,

Ladycizzle


End file.
